Lost Past
by JayKay122
Summary: After going to Egypt and getting Yami's body, stange things start to happen in domino. Like mummies attacking. Who is behind all of this? Does it have to do with Yami getting his body back? Read to find out
1. The Dream

**Chapter 1 The Dream**

**please dont shoot me.. its my first yugioh fanfic**

**-------------------X0X0X0X0X0X-----------------------**

"Pharaoh! Pharaoh! Wake up, something's happening!" A guard yelled as he ran into Yami's room.

"What do u mean, something's happening?" He asked

"It's your brother. My king." The guard answered.

"Why is he doing this?" Kira asked as she woke up. (AN: its pronounced Ki as in kite and ra )

"Because he is jealous." Yami answered. "He has always been."

Yami and Kira both got up. Yami told the guards to take Kira and get her to safety.

"Promise me that you'll be okay!" She said.

"I promise." He told her.

Just then a dagger right through the guard. They turned around and saw Yami's twin brother Atemu standing there.

"Why do you want to hurt us?" Kira asked.

"My dear Kira, you know that we were meant to be together. This is until my stupid pharaoh brother had to take you like he took everything else." Atemu told her.

"You lying snake!" Yami angrily yelled. "You were always trying to hurt her, and I could of sentenced to death so many times. But since you are my brother, I have spared you. This time you have gone too far, so I won't spare you this time."

"Thanks for the speech. It was very touching, but since I absorbed the power of eternal darkness, you not strong enough to even touch me. And, once I destroy you, Kira and I will be together." Atemu said.

Atemu was about to release his power when he stopped. He turned around to see High Priest Seth standing there. "Well, how nice to see my dear cousin Seth." He said sarcastically.

"Why don't you say it to my millennium rod!" Seth told him.

"Your rod, or any other item is nowhere near powerful enough to stop me."

"You're wrong!" Kira yelled. "My necklace that Yami gave (AN: not the millennium necklace) me will send you to the shadows where you belong!"

"No Kira, you don't know what your messing with!" Yami yelled.

But it was too late. Atemu had used his darkness to overcome her light. Thus, sealing her soul away for good. "Now your soul will be locked away in your own item." He said to her.

Kira could feel the soul being pulled away from her body. "Yami!" She yelled, but it only came out as a faint whisper. The last thing she heard was "You will pay for what you did to her!"

X0X0X0X0X0X-------------------

Present Day: "Whoa! That was one freaky ass dream." Cassandra said when she woke up. "It all started when I found this necklace on one of my grandfather's archeological digs."

"Cassandra, are you up yet? Gramps wants us to meet Yugi and his friends at the airport." Rebecca Hawkins told her older sister. "Ohh, and don't go flirting with MY Yugi because you had one too many boyfriends before."

"Well, I can't help it if boys think I'm hot." Cassandra told her. But who could blame her. Cassandra had long brown hair with blonde highlights, pretty green eyes. And had curves that could make any guy fall head over heals for her. Cassandra was the older looking version of Rebecca, but her only downfall was that she wasn't that tall.

"Well, hurry up and get dressed, so we're not late." Rebecca told her.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X----------------------------

Meanwhile: Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Yugi's grandfather were on the airplane that was getting ready to land in Egypt.

"I can't wait until we get to Egypt." Yugi told Yami. "I think it's going to be cool having your own body."

"Yes, I agree. I can't believe that Marik and Ishizu found a way to put me in my own body." Yami said.

Then, a voice on the loudspeaker came on and said that they would be landing in Egypt soon.

Hope that you all liked the first chapter.. But ill update if I get enough reviews.. So review and let me know what u think of the story so far!


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

to all those who are wondering.. cassandra/kira's item is a necklace that is pretty small circle wit the mil. eye in the middle like a girl's necklace! but u will find out how kira got the necklace later in the story.. plus thats when you'll find out who seth is) i dont have everthing sorted out yet b/c im writing this as i go along!

Thanks to those that reviewed my story, glad you all like it! Here is chapter 2

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Cassandra and Rebecca got into the car with their grandfather to go meet Yugi and his friends at the airport.

At the airport: Professor Hawkins and his two granddaughters waited for the plane to land. Then they saw the short tri-colored hair boy.

"Yugi!" Rebecca yelled.

He turned around and saw the blonde girl running toward him. Joey and Tristan looked scared. Tea had an annoyed and jealous look on her face. Mr. Moto just giggled. Rebecca ran up and gave Yugi a big hug.

"Umm, Rebecca, what are you doing here?" He asked in a confused voice.

"Marik couldn't make it here to pick you guys up, so my grandfather said that her would do it." Rebecca told him.

Just then, Professor Hawkins came from behind Rebecca. "Are we all ready to go?" He asked them.

"_Yugi, who is that girl behind the professor?" _Yami mentally asked.

Yugi looked to see what Yami was talking about. Then he saw her, she had long brown hair with blonde highlights, low-cut bellbottom jeans, and a low-cut white belly shirt that revealed her belly ring. Not to mention she had the perfect tan. He guessed that was to be expected since she lived in Egypt. The girl looked at Yugi and gave him one of those flirty winks. Tea saw, and became even more jealous.

"Ohh.. Where are my manners?" The professor said. "This is my other granddaughter, Cassandra." He said pointing to the girl Yugi was looking at.

"Whoa! Rebecca has a twin!" Joey said.

"Please." Cassandra said in annoyance. "I'm like 5 years older then her." (AN: Rebecca is 11 and Cassandra is 16)

"That means you're the same age as us." Tristan said.

"Well this is just great. Now I have to worry about Rebecca's sister too." Tea thought to herself.

"Hi, I'm Yugi, and this is my grandpa. The blonde is Joey, and the other one is Tristan. And that's Tea. The spirit in my puzzle is Yami." Yugi told Cassandra.

"Nice to meet you all." She said.

"We should be going." Rebecca said.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Back at the house: Everyone was talking about the flight to Egypt.

"Marik said that he'll be here in a day or so to take you all to the Pharaoh's tomb." Rebecca told them. "Until then, you guys can stay here with us."

"That would be a great idea!" Mr. Moto said.

"Hey Tristan." Joey whispered. "I didn't know that Rebecca had a hot sister."

"Me either, but by the looks of things, Yugi didn't know either." Tristan whispered back.

"I know what you mean. Yugi hasn't been able to stop looking at her since he met her." Joey whispered back.

"_Yugi."_ Yami called. _"Maybe you can get Cassandra to give us a tour. Since we are going to be here for a little while."_

"_Maybe."_ Yugi told him.

"_Why not?" _Yami asked. Then he began to smirk. "_Don't tell me that you're too shy to talk to her."_

"_I'm not too shy!" _Yugi protested.

"_You are too!" _Yami shot back. _"Besides, I can sense what you're thinking, remember?"_

"_Ohh yeah. I forgot." _Yugi said in defeat. _"But could you ask her for me since you're more confident then I am?"_

Then Yami took over Yugi's body and started to walk to Cassandra. Tea saw and became completely jealous again. Joey and Tristan saw Tea's look and started to giggle a little. Rebecca was too busy talking to her grandfather and Mr. Moto to notice. When Yami reached Cassandra, her item started to glow. Then it was like she was a whole new person.

"Hello. You must be Yami. I'm Kira." She told him

"Are you the spirit that lives within Cassandra's item?" Yami asked her.

"Yes, this is where my spirit lies. Unfortunately, I don't remember much of my past." She said.

"I don't remember anything about my past life except that I used to be a pharaoh that saved the world." He told her.

"Maybe we can find out about our pasts together." Kira said. Then she turned back into Cassandra.

"Hey! I could show you around if you want." Cassandra asked."

"That would be great." Yami said with a smile.

"_Maybe we should ask the others." _Yugi said to Yami.

"_I'm sure that Rebecca could show them around in a little while." _Yami answered.

"_Yeah, I guess you're right." _Yugi said. Then he and Yami switched places and Yugi followed Cassandra out the door.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Hope that you all liked chapter 2.. I'll try to put 3 up there as soon as I can! please review so i can keep going with the story

-Demonbabe322- (PS: sorry if there is more spellin and grammar mistakes.. plz bare wit me on this.. ill try my best to make few mistakes possible)


	3. Showing Around

**Chapter 3: Showing Around**

Sorry that it took me a couple of days to update but I was pretty busy this weekend. Plus I am also in the middle of writing a different fafic also! But I hope u all like this one!

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Tea had noticed that Yugi and Cassandra left. "Why did Yugi just leave with her?" She asked herself. "He doesn't even know her."

Rebecca too, had just noticed that Yugi was gone. "Where did Yugi go?" She asked.

"I saw him leave with your sister." Joey told her.

"This is just great!" Rebecca yelled. "Out of all of the boys she could get, Cassandra has to pick my Yugi!"

"They just went for a walk because Cassandra wanted to show Yugi around for a little while before you guys go to the Pharaoh's tomb in a day or so." Professor Hawkins told Rebecca. "You really should calm down dear."

"But you know how Cassandra gets when she meets a new boy!" Rebecca argued back. "I just don't want to see Yugi get hurt."

"Don't worry about that" Tea told her. "We're not going to be here long enough for Yugi to get to know Cassandra, let alone think about going out with her."

"Yeah Tea, I'm sure that Yugi will go out with you since he knew you for a long time." Tristan told her.

Tea turned a dark shade of red. "How could you even say something like that Tristan?"

"Because we all know it's true." He answered.

"Okay, okay break it up children." Mr. Moto told them.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Meanwhile: Yugi and Cassandra were walking through the streets of Egypt. He knew there was something about Cassandra that made her different from other girls. Even Tea.

"Yugi look, that's one of the pyramids that leads to the pharaoh's tomb!" She told him.

Yugi looked at the pyramid. He had seen them in his grandfather's pictures, but never one up close before. Now he knew what his grandfather meant when he said it was better to see something up close than in a picture.

"I think that is one of pyramids that Marik is going to take you to." Cassandra said, snapping Yugi back to reality.

"Uhh...yeah…sure" He answered when he realized that she was talking to him.

They walked around the city for a little while. Cassandra showed Yugi some of the shops. Then later, she took him to meet some of her friends. They were a little on the wild side. They guys were the bad-ass, daredevil type. Plus, it was clear that most of them either had a crush on Cassandra, or had already dated her before. Yugi had noted that the girls here were different from the ones back home. Some of them dressed kinda like the guys.

"So, what do you think of my friends?" Cassandra asked when they were walking home.

"They're different from what I usually see at home." Yugi answered.

"That's because we have lived here our whole life, so we don't have what the city people have." She told him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Back at the house: Everyone was just sitting around talking. Tea and Tristan stopped arguing, but she was still wondering when Yugi was going to come back. Just then, Cassandra and Yugi came through the door.

"Where have you been with my Yugi!" Rebecca yelled at her sister.

"Oh my god, Rebecca, why are you always up in my business?" Cassandra asked in annoyance.

"Because who knows what you tried to do to him." Rebecca answered.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Ooops! I'm sorry Gramps, didn't mean to say it like that." Cassandra said.

"Rebecca, we didn't do anything. Cassandra just showed me around the city." Yugi told her before things got out of hands.

"Anyway, I think you youngsters better go to bed because we all had a long day." Mr. Moto told everyone.

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan all slept in the spare room downstairs. Tea slept in Cassandra's room with her. She didn't know why, but for some reason she didn't like Cassandra. Maybe it was because she was afraid of Yugi being with another girl. Whatever it was, Tra tried not to think about it.

That night, before she fell asleep, Cassandra lied on the floor and thought. Why was she having this dream, not mention it was right before Yugi and his friends came. Even though she just met him, Cassandra got a different feeling from Yugi then she did with other guys. Also, why does the man in her dreams remind her of Yami? Cassandra didn't know the answers to these questions, but she hoped that a good nights sleep would clear everything up.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

That was the end of chapter 3. Hoped that u all liked it and plz R&R.. I'll try and update when I get a chance.


	4. Dreams and Shopping

**Chapter 4: Dreams and Shopping**

Sorry that it took so long for me to update, but I have been studying for my finials that are soon to be over! So I hope that you like this chapter!

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

"You're wrong, my item will stop you to the shadows where you belong!" A woman yelled to a man that looked like Yami.

"No Kira! Watch out!" Yami yelled.

But he was too late. Her light was overcome by the man's darkness.

"now your soul will be locked away in your own item." He said to her.

"Yami!" She called out, but he could only hear a faint whisper.

"How dare you! I will make sure that you pay for what you've done to her." Yami yelled.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Yami had awoken from the dream he just had. (yami is still in the puzzle) He had never had a dream like that before. Who was the woman, and why did she have the same item as Cassandra? He just figured that they were visions of his past. He decided against telling Yugi about his dream because he didn't want him to worry. What Yami didn't know was that Cassandra was awakening from a dream similar to his.

"That's the second night in a row that I've had that dream." Cassandra said to herself. "Maybe I should tell my grandfather about them to see if he could help." But she decided against it.

When Cassandra came, everyone was sitting there in the kitchen talking. They all looked up at her. Yugi was the first to say good morning to her. Joey and Tristan got those "you like her" smirks on their faces. Tea tried not to notice, and also said good morning. After they were done eating, Professor Hawkins offered to take everyone out for the day.

"As long as I get to sit next to Yugi in the car!" Rebecca said, causing Tea and Cassandra to shoot warning glares at her.

"Hey Yugi, how does it feel to have three chicks after ya?" Joey asked Yugi when they were heading for the car.

"Joey, you know that Tea and I are just friends. I just met Cassandra, and Rebecca is too young." He said.

"what makes you think that Tea just wants to be friends?" Tristan asked when he overheard their conversation.

Before Yugi could answer the question, the girls and his grandfather were coming from the house.

"Are we all set?" Professor Hawkins asked.

"Yes!" Everyone said in unison.

After a little while of driving, they finally came to one of the towns. Cassandra and Rebecca took Tea to some of the clothes stores. The Professor took Mr. Moto and the boys to some of the other stores.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

In the Clothes store: "So Tea, have you and Yugi ever dated?" Cassandra asked while Rebecca wasn't around.

"No, Yugi and I have been best friends for like ever. If we ever dated, it might ruin our friendship." Tea answered.

"Oh…I only asked because you seemed kind of jealous when I was talking to Yugi earlier." Cassandra said.

"Well, I'm not." Tea told her.

After a little while of shopping, the girls decided that they should meet back up with the guys. They were walking when Tea saw Yugi and the others outside of one of the food shops.

"We should get going." Professor Hawkins said when everyone was together.

When they got back to the house, they saw a man and a woman standing outside. The two turned out to be Marik and his wife, Alana.

"There you guys are! No one answered when we knocked, so we were about to leave." He told them. "Plus, we thought that we could come here since we got back early."

"Wait a minute!" Joey interrupted. "Since when did Marik get a girlfriend?"

"Actually Joey, her name is Alana, and she is my wife." Marik told him.

"Dang, people around here sure do get married when they're pretty young." Tristan said.

"Well, when a tomb keeper turns 18, he basically has to get married." Alana told them.

"Do you want us to go get ready?" Yugi asked.

"No, that's okay. We'll come back to get you guys tomorrow." Marik told Yugi.

"_Yugi, tomorrow our real journey begins!" _Yami told him.

"_It sure does." _Yugi answered. Then he followed his friends into the house.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

U hope you all liked this chapter. I'll try and update soon! Please R&R


	5. New Body and Dinner

**Chapter 5: New Body and Dinner**

I want to thank everyone for their reviews on this story.. But I hope to get a lot more soon! Please don't flame on my grammar, cuz I'm not like a professional or something. Enjoy!

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

The next day, Marik came back, but this time he brought his sister Ishizu with him.

"We should get going, so the Pharaoh can have his body back." Ishizu told everyone.

Mt. Moto agreed to let Cassandra and Rebecca go with them. Since Tea told Cassandra that she and Yugi weren't dating, she felt more comfortable talking to Yugi more. While they were in the car, Cassandra was talking to Yugi and Joey about duel monsters because she too was a pretty good duelist. After a while of driving, they finally came to a pyramid that lead to Yami's tomb.

"Be careful, and don't touch anything!" Marik warned everyone.

They walked through the temple until they came to the tomb. Joey and Tristan kept wanting to touch some of the artifacts, but they stopped after Marik kept giving them deathly glares. When they reached Yami's tomb, Odion was waiting for them. He helped Marik get Yami's original body out of the tomb. Then, very carefully, they put Yugi's puzzle around the neck of the mummy.

"You guys should stand back incase something happens." Marik told them.

After everyone was far enough to be out of danger, Marik and Ishizu started to chant some things that no one could understand. Then, all of the sudden the puzzle started to glow. Yami's body started to regenerate until he was back to his normal form. (A/N: I just made this up. Sorry if it sounds a bit korny)

"Did it work?" Tea asked.

Everyone was happy when they saw Yami sit up. He was about to stand up, when Marik stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Yami ask.

"You can stand if you want, but I just thought that you wouldn't want everyone to see you naked." Marik told him.

A big blush came across the former pharaoh's face when he realized that he wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Luckily I thought to bring some extra clothes." Marik said, as he tossed Yami a shirt and a pair of pants.

"Wow, he looks pretty hot!" Cassandra thought to herself. "Maybe one day he could hang out with Kira."

"We should get going." Ishizu said.

As they were leaving, Joey and Tristan had to help Yami walk a little because he was still getting used to his body. When they got back to the house, Mr. Moto told everyone that they would be leaving in about a day.

"You'll have to stop by the next time you're in Domino." Joey said to Cassandra.

"Maybe I will." Cassandra answer, but she was looking at Yugi instead.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Later that night, Professor Hawkins suggested that they all go out to eat.

"Yugi, maybe you should ask Cassandra to bring her necklace with Kira's spirit." Yami whispered to Yugi.

"Umm…I guess." He answered. _"He must like must like Cassandra or something."_

"Hey Yugi, do you mind if I bring Kira with me?" Cassandra asked as she walked up to Yugi.

"Not at all!" He answered, feeling relieved that he didn't have to ask her.

When they were at the restaurant, Joey and Tristan ordered almost everything to no one's surprise. Cassandra noticed that even though Tea didn't like Yugi as a boyfriend, she still made sure that she sat next to him. Rebecca also had to sit next to Yugi, but on his other side. Cassandra sat across from them with Joey on one side and Yami on the other.

"Maybe I should get to know Cassandra a little better before I leave." Yugi thought to himself. "So Cassandra, what do you like to do?"

She looked up from eating. "I like to hang out with my friends a lot, and go with my grandfather on his archeological digs." She answered.

"That's cool. I like to hang out with my friends too!" He said, giving his friends a smile.

"Do you like to play duel monsters?" Yami asked, apparently he wasn't listening earlier when she was talking to Yugi and Joey.

"Actually, yes I do. But Kira usually helps me out a lot. I guess I'm not as good as she is." Cassandra answered.

"Yeah, same here with Yugi and myself." He told her, but hushed up when he saw the look Yugi was giving him. "I don't mean it like that! What I mean is that we work as a team."

"I knew what you meant." Cassandra said with a laugh. "Same here with Kira and me."

"Is your deck any good?" Joey asked.

"I think that it's a great deck, and I wouldn't change it no matter what!" She answered.

"Personally, I believe that if you believe in yourself and your deck, then that's all that matters." Yugi said.

"Why is Yugi talking to Cassandra so much? It's like he wants to go out with her or something." Tea thought to herself.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

After dinner, everyone went back to the house. There was only one more day, then Yugi and his friends would leave to Domino. While everyone was sitting in the living room, Cassandra offered to get everyone something to drink. Yugi offered to help her, so they both went to the kitchen.

"Cassandra?"

"Yes Yugi?"

"I was wondering since tomorrow is my last day in Egypt, that maybe we could hang out or something?" He asked her.

"Sure! That would be great." Cassandra answered.

They brought everyone the drinks. That night, everyone sat around and listened to Mr. Moto and the Professor tell stories about their archeological digs from when they were young. Later, before he went to bed, Yugi was looking forward to spending the day with Cassandra tomorrow.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

That's the end of chapter 5. Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I have been very busy for a while. Please R&R!


	6. Memories and Goodbyes

**Chapter 7: Memories and Goodbyes**

Sorry I took so long to update but I was having a writers block. Plus I wasn't getting a lot of reviews! Hope you like this one.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

It was the middle of the night when Cassandra woke up because she couldn't sleep. She saw Kira sitting at the end of her bed.

"What's wrong?" Cassandra asked.

"I have just unlocked a memory from my past." Kira told her.

"That's great!" She said. "I hope."

"It's not that its bad, but I don't know what it means." Kira said. "Will you look at it for me?"

"Sure!" Then Cassandra felt like her mind was separating from her body.

:Flashback: Kira grew up in the streets of Egypt. She loved her family, and was a very nice girl. She was also very pretty. But there was only one flaw in her life. Since Kira was a peasant, she was often looked down upon by the richer people. This didn't bother her because she was around many people that she loved and cared for. Her life was pretty much the same each day. Until one day a young man dressed in rags with spiked hair bumped into her.

"Oww…Watch where your going!" She yelled at him.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." The young man said

"Well, just be a little more careful next time." She said with a little more kindness in her voice.

This caused the young man to look up. What he saw was a beautiful young woman in front of him. Judging by the way she spoke and acted, the young woman had no idea that he was King Yami, Pharaoh of Egypt. If this was true, he wanted to keep it that way. This was the poor section, so not many people knew who the Pharaoh was, or what he looked like.

"May I ask what your name is?" He asked.

"Why would you want to know my name?" She asked a little confused.

"Well, because you are such a beautiful woman, that if we meet again, I would like to call you something besides beautiful woman." He told her.

"My name is Kira." She said with a blush

"Very nice name." He said. "My name is Yami."

"Well Yami, I have to go."

"Goodbye, I hope we meet again in the near future." He told her. Then Yami turned and left.

"That's strange." Kira thought to herself. "I know practically everyone, but I've never seen that man before. Maybe he is new. Whatever it is, he seemed pretty nice. I don't know why, but there is a part of me that wants to see him again." :End Flashback:

When she came to, Cassandra was a little shocked at what she saw. Why would Yami dress up as a poor person, and go to a town like that? Kira wouldn't know because she doesn't remember that much about her past to begin with.

"What did you think of it?" Kira asked.

"It was confusing!" Cassandra answered. "But we might find out more if you can somehow unlock another memory of your past."

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

When Cassandra woke up the next morning, she got all dressed up before she went downstairs.

"Well good morning to you!" Her grandfather said cheerfully.

"Morning Gramps." She said back.

After breakfast, Yugi and Cassandra got ready to go. They didn't know where they would go because Yugi had seen most of the town and met Cassandra's friends.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked her .

"I know this cool place by one of the pyramids." Cassandra suggested.

That day, Cassandra and Yugi hung out by one of the pyramids under some trees. They talked about what they liked and disliked. Yugi got to know Cassandra a lot better. Which made it seem like he knew her longer than he actually did.

When it started to get late, they headed back to Cassandra's house. Yugi told her that he felt like her knew her more than he did. She told him that she felt the same way.

"You kids must be hungry." The professor said when they came in. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Sure!" They both said in unison.

The next day after breakfast was done, Yugi and the rest of the gang finished packing. Then, Professor Hawkins, with his two granddaughters took the m to the airport. Everyone said their goodbyes and hope to see you soons."

"I wonder what's going on back in Domino." Joey said when they got on the plane.

"I bet Kaiba threw a party since we were gone." Tristan added.

"Well, we'll just have to find out when we get back." Yami said when he overheard their conversation.

Right after that, a voice on the loud speaker said that everyone should put on their seatbelts. After spending ten days in Egypt, the gang was finally heading home.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

That was the end of chapter 6.. Hope you all liked it! So0o please R&R! Thanks to everyone that likes this story!


	7. Back in Domino

**Chapter 7: Back In Domino**

There was a typo in the last chapter. It was supposed to be chapter 6 not 7. So this is the real chapter 7.

I would like to thank my friend brit for criticizing my work. Lol just kidding. Enjoy the story.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Nine days earlier: Seto Kaiba sat in his office working on some designs for the "soon to be opened" Kaiba Land. It was a pretty peaceful day since no one from the geek squad was hanging around town.

"I wonder where all those dorks went." He thought to himself. "Wait…What do I care? The less I see them, the better off I'll be."

"Mr. Kaiba?" His assistant asked as she opened the door.

"What is it?" He asked.

"There is a young woman here to see you." She told him.

"I'm not expecting anyone." Kaiba thought to himself. "Tell her I'm busy."

The assistant left the room, then came back. "Sir, she says that she won't leave until you see her." She told him. "Should I call for security?"

Kaiba was annoyed by now. "No, just send her in." He told the woman.

"Very well." She answered.

Then, a young woman came in. she had pretty long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She was pretty tall, but not as tall as him.

"Why the hell do I keep staring at her? Get a grip of yourself!" Kaiba thought as he stared at the blonde. Then he stopped.

"Hello Seto." The girl said. "What's the matter? Don't you recognize me?"

"No I don't, and why are you here wasting my time?" He retorted harshly. "Maybe I should call security."

"Wait! Here me out first." She told him. "My name is Ginny Markson. We were like best friends years ago."

"That's funny. Because I don't remember a little annoying blonde girl." Kaiba said.

"You have to remember. Our dads were like really close friends. So I didn't live that far away from you. My dad used to own this big company, but it was bought out by Kaiba Corp years ago." Ginny said.

"Are you done wasting my time?" He asked. "Because I'm really tired of listening to your little sad story."

"Just forget about it! Something told me that I shouldn't have come her. But I thought that you were different in person than what I saw on T.V." Ginny told him. "What I don't believe, is that you forgot about my family and me."

"You can think whatever you want. But know this, I buried that part of my past when I left the orphanage." Kaiba said.

"Yeah well, you should know that if you burry something, it can always be dug up." She retorted. Then Ginny walked out of his office.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Present Day: Yugi and his friends just got off the plane form Egypt. They all said their goodbyes, so everyone could go home to unpack. Yugi told Yami that he could sleep in the guest room that they had.

"I wonder if Kaiba was too busy to notice that we were even gone." Yugi said.

"He probably doesn't even care. The only thing that's mainly on Kaiba's mind is his company." Yami told him.

Later that day, Yugi called his friends to see if they had finished packing. Tea was the first to come. Then Joey and Tristan came. He had just gotten off the phone with Serenity. Joey told her all about his trip to Egypt.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." Tea told everyone. "I saw Kaiba on my way over. He just gave the usual grunt and kept walking."

"Guess he's not glad that we're back." Joey said with amusement.

"Well, there really isn't that much to do here. So, do you guys want to go hang out down town?" Yugi wanted to know.

Before they left, there was a knock. Yugi went to go answer it, and saw Duke Deblin on the other side.

"Hey guys. I heard you were back, so I wanted to come by and see how you all made out."

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Down Town Domino: Seto Kaiba and his younger brother, Mokuba were walking towards Kaiba Corp.

"Seto, why have you been acting strange lately?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. You must be imagining things." Kaiba told him. But he had been acting strange ever since he saw Ginny a little over a week ago. _"Why did she keep insisting that I knew her?"_ Kaiba was so deep in thought that he didn't even hear his little brother talking to him.

"Hello? See Seto, there you go again acting weird."

"Huh? Whatever. I have to get to work."

AS they were walking, he could see Yugi and his friends up ahead. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Domino's own geek squad." Kaiba said as he approached them.

"Great. What do you want?" Joey asked.

"Don't you have a fire hydrant to pee on?" Kaiba asked. "I mean that's what dogs do when they're outside."

But before Joey could argue back, Duke and Tristan grabbed him. Yugi told Joey that he was wasting his time. So they backed off and let Kaiba go by. Everything seemed to be normal at the time, and was going to continue being that way. So they thought.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Somewhere in the Deserts of Egypt: A group of people with robes were chanting something in a language that hasn't been spoken in a long time. There was a mummy in the middle of the circle that the people made. After a while of chanting, the mummy's eyes opened.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

That's the end of chapter 7. I'll try to update soon.

TillEverMore: Thanks for the pointers on this chapter. U should see chapter 8 lol…R&R


	8. Memories and Mummies

**Chapter 8: Memories and Mummies**

Sorry if its taking me a while to update. With school coming soon, I've been pretty busy going out and buying supplies and stuff like that.

TillEverMore: thanx for being my main reviewer! Hopefully your internet is working so u can review this chapter too!

Hope u all enjoy this chapter.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

One month later: Cassandra stepped off the plane at the Domino Airport. Strange things were going on back at home, and she thought that maybe the pharaoh could help. Plus, she wanted to discuss a few things about his past. Somehow Kira unlocked another memory from her past a couple of days ago.

:Flashback: Kira did see the young man named Yami again. She was down by the river when she saw him.

"It's you again!" She said with surprise.

"Oh, hello Kira. I'm glad that I could see you again." Then he asked her if she would like to go for a walk with him.

While they were walking, Kira found out that she had a lot in common with Yami. They both cared for others more than themselves. Also, they liked some of the same foods. But Kira still had no idea that Yami was the pharaoh of Egypt. After that day, the two started to see more of each other often. After a while, Kira was sure that she had fallen in love. Then one day, Yami asked her to meet him by the river because he wanted to tell her something important.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Kira asked when she reached the river.

"I wanted to tell you that I have fallen madly in love with you."

Kira smiled at this. "As have I." She told him.

"But there is something I must tell you first. I'm not who you think I really am."

Kira looked confused. How could he not be who he said he was? She had known Yami for a while now. He didn't seem like a regular in town. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I am not really a peasant. You might find this very hard to believe, but I am actually the Pharaoh of all of Egypt. I was expected to marry a woman from somewhere else, but I just couldn't do that. I wanted to fall in love and feel the way I do now. If you knew who I really was, we wouldn't be standing here right now."

"No! This can't be true. After all I did or said. I should be put to death. We can't…I'm not…wealthy." Kira said with shock. She couldn't believe what Yami just told her. Kira didn't know what else to do, so she ran. :End Flashback:

Cassandra didn't know what that memory meant, but she had some ideas. But with all of the strange events occurring back home, she had to put that off for now. _"Now, how do I find Yugi's house?"_

Then she remembered that he told her about his grandfather owning a game shop. All she to do was find Mr. Moto's store. She found a cab and asked the driver to take her to the Game Shop.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Game Shop: Yugi and his friends were just sitting around talking. It had been one month since they came back form Egypt.

"So what do you guys wanna do today?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, I'm pretty bored though." Tea said.

"Well, we could…" Yami didn't get to finish his sentence because there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Yugi said. Then went to answer it.

"Hey Yugi! Long time no see huh?" Cassandra said when Yugi answered the door.

He took her into the living room where everyone else was. Everyone was shocked, but happy to see her. Cassandra could have sworn that she saw a quick look of resentment in Tea's eyes though. Yugi introduced her to Duke.

"So what brings you here, or did you just want to surprise us?" Tristan asked.

"Actually, I think that I might need help from you guys." She told them. "You see, there are some weird things going on back in Egypt."

"What kind of weird things?" Yami asked.

"Two weeks after you guys left, people would come back from the desert claiming that they were almost attacked by mummies. Of course no one believed them. Then, one day last week a strange guy with a hooded cape showed up. I asked Marik, but he didn't know who the guy was. A couple of days later, the man left. But the thing is, mummies spotted in town. Ishizu told me that maybe it has something to do with you getting your body back, but she's not sure."

Everyone sat there and listened to what Cassandra told them. Yugi wanted to go back to Egypt to check out the problem, but Yami told him it wasn't the best choice of action.

"If it really has to do with me getting my body back, then whoever is after me will most likely come here. Going to them is not the best idea."

"I think that Yami is right. I mean, who wants to go fight evil mummies?" Joey said, causing everyone to give him a glare. "What did I say?"

"Dude, just forget about it." Tristan told him.

The gang decided to wait until Mr. Moto got back so they could fill him in on what's been happening. Later, after telling Yugi's grandpa about the things that have been going on, everyone left but Cassandra. Mr. Moto said that she could stay at their house for a little while.

Before it was time for bed Cassandra let Kira take over. "Yami, there is something that I want to tell you."

"What is it?" He asked.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

That's all for chapter 8. Hope that you all liked it. And if you read the last chapter at the end you'll see something about people with hoods. Just thought I'd let you know so u know what is being said when Cassandra tells the story. Anyways please R&R!


	9. What's happening?

**Chapter 9: What's Happening?**

i decided to update with chapter 9 even though i don't have that many reviews!

TillEverMore: who0op! thanx for reviewing my stories. hopefully now u'll have something to read!

Audi Katia: im glad that u luv my story! thanx for reviewing.

Now let's find out what's going on!

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Ginny sat on her bed wondering on what to do next. It had been over a month since she last saw Seto Kaiba. _"I have to get him to notice me!"_ Ginny was going to call her uncle, bur decided against it. That wouldn't be a good idea since he and Kaiba didn't really didn't get along. It was getting late, so she would do something about it tomorrow.

The next day: When she woke up, Ginny decided that she was going to go for a walk in the park. While she was walking, she saw Kaiba sitting on one o fthe benches. He was of course working on his lab top.

_"What should I do?"_ Ginny asked herself. _"If I go over there, he will most likely get up and leave."_ She ended up walking over, but made it seem like she didn't know he was there.

"Are you following me or something?" Kaiba asked as she walked by him.

"I saw you a month ago. Then we happen to be in the same place today, and you think I'm following you. What, are you paranoid or something?"

There was a silence between them except for Kaiba's typing. "Are you going to stand there ane gawk, or are you going to sit?" He asked her.

"What do you care if I'm here or not?"

"I don't. You're blocking my light by standing."

Ginny wanted to yell at him, but that would just make the big gap between them even bigger. So she sat on the bench next to Kaiba. "You know, I'm pretty good with computers and stuff like that too. I am also very smart for my age."

"You were always smart." Kaiba said without realizing he he said it.

_"Ha! I knew he was lieing before!"_ Ginny thought to herself. she didn't want to ask, or say too much. For fear that he would leave. "You were pretty smart too."

"Yeah, even though you had the money to go to a better school." He said.

"You act like you were poor! Your family was pretty wealthy too."

"I used to hate it hwen you told me shit like that to make me feel better. Just like i hated those cookies that your mom made, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings, so I ate them anyway." Kaiba told her. Not even looking away from his lab top.

_"Wow. I can't believe that he is actually talking to me." _Then she realized that he just insulted her mom's cooking. "Whoa! What do you mean that you hated my mom's cookies?" Ginny asked causing him to laugh a little.

"Those cookies tasted like dog biscuits."

"They did not!"

"Of course you wouldn't think so. Because you..." Before he could finish, Kaiba's cell phone started ringing. "Hello?... Fine, I'll be right there."

"You have to go?"

"Yeah. Turns out some idiot at the office screwd up one of the programs, and I'm the only one that can fix it." With that, he picked up his things and left.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

The night before: Before they went to bed, Cassandra let Kira take over. "Yami, there is something that I want to tell you"

"What is it?" He asked.

"I have been having flashbacks to my past life, but I don't know how I do it."

"What kind of flashbacks?" Yami asked not trying to sound as curious as he really was.

Kira didn't want to tell him too much. At least not until she found more about her past. "Well you know, pictures of my town and people that I think were my friends.""Oh. Does any of it have to do with me?"

"No." She quickly lied. "But I will tell you if I remember anything."

They said their goodnights, and Kira let Cassandra take back over. When she went to sleep, it wasn't as pleasent as she had hoped.

:Dream: "Yami!" Kira yelled, but only a whisper could be heard. The last thing she heard was "You will pay for what you have done to her" :End Dream:

Cassandra woke up the next morning feeling uneasy. Everytime she had a dream, it was always that part. What did it mean? Is it somehow connected to the memories that Kira unlocked? When she came down she was surprised to see Marik and Alana standing in the living room.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"We thought that we'd come and give you an update on what's been going on back in Egypt." Alana told her.

"Well, what's going on?"

"There have been less mummies seen in town. We don't know if that's a good or bad thing. Ishizu decided to stay back with Odion to see if anything happens."

"Do you guys wanna stay for breakfast?" Yugi asked as he came out of the kitchen.

"No, that's okay. I promised Ishizu that I would watch over the museum while I was here." Marik said.

After they left, Yugi and Cassandra ate breakfast. Then they took Yami to the park to meet up with the rest of the gang.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Somewhere in the deserts of Egypt: All the mummies that were in the town gatheres in the center of the temple. "Lord Atemu, what is it that you bid us to do now?" One of them asked.

A man that looked like Yami, but was a mummy came forward. (remember yami has an evil twin named atemu, so he is the mummy) "I need to find that wreched brother of min. Once I have his power, my body will regenerate to what it used to be. Then Kira and I will be together where she wants to or not."

"What would you like us to do?" One mummy asked.

"Get yourselves together becasue we're going to a city called Domino. Because that is where my beloved Kira and my brother are."

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

thats all for chapter 9. please R&R so i know what u think of the story so far


	10. Encounter With the Mummies

**Chapter 10: Encounter With the Mummies**

Here is chapter 10. but i wont be updating for at least another week or so b/c im going away tomorrow! so i wanted to update for you guys before i left!

TillEverMore: i dont know, maybe kaiba will try to play it off again! dun dun dun

Audi Katia: There is more Kaiba and Ginny amusement for you! lol

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Joey, Tristan, and Tea were at the park waiting for Yugi, Yami, and Cassandra to show. After they got there, Cassandra told them what Marik told her.

"So the mummies are gone, but you don't know if that's good or bad?" Joey asked.

"That's what I said."

"We shouldn't have too much to worry about, but don't ket your guards down." Yami told them.

After all was said and done, they all decided to hang out the rest of the day. Later, when it got dark, they all spent the night at Yugi's.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

When he was done working, Kaiba decided to wakl home. While he was walking he saw Ginny cross the street.

"you must really be stalking me." Kaiba said to her. (A/N: she was not walking toward him. her back was turned.)

She turned around. "What? I wasn't stalking you. I swear."

"Calm down it was just a joke." Kaiba said more sternly.

They were walking down the street when Ginny heard a groan. "What was that?"

"Probably just some homeless person."

The groan seemed to get louder. Then someone grabbed Ginny's arm.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Kaiba grabbed the arm to find oit it wasn't a live human arm. A mumy came out of the shadows. Kaiba was in disbelief. "What the hell!" Kaiba yelled. "This can't be some skeleton."

Ginny came to her senses. "I think it's a m-mummy."

All of the sudden, more mummies started to come from different directions Without a weapon, Kaiba couldn't fight them off. "Stand behind me."

Ginny did what he told her. "We have to get out of here!"

_"Damn! Whatever these things are, they sure are strong."_ The mummies started to attack him again. He was injured pretty badly. Ginny grabbed Kaiba, and they both startted to run.

"Where are we going to go?" She asked. "I mean it's not like we're near either of our homes."

"I know of a place. Plus we'll most likely get some answers to what's going on."

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X00X0X0X0X**

Moto House: Everyone was watching a movie. It was a scary movie, and just when something was about to happen, there was a knock at the door. This caused Tea and Cassandra to jump. They wondered who would come by when it's pretty late. Yugi went to go answer it.

"Kaiba! What areyou doing here?" Yugi asked when he saw Kaiba at the door with a blonde girl holding him up. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"How about sicko things that look like mummies?"

"You said you saw mummies?" Yami asked.

By now Kaiba and Ginny were inside and Kaiba was cleaning his wounds.

"So Kaiba, who is your girlfriend?" Joey teased.

"Shut it Wheeler!"

"Yami must have been right. They stoped showing up in Egypt because they came here." Cassandra said.

"Who the hell is she?" Kaiba asked.

"She is a friend that I met when we were in Egypt." Yugi told him.

"So, what's your name?" Tristan asked Ginny.

"My name is Ginny Markson. And don't even think of asking me out. Dweeb"

"They would make the perfect couple." Joey whispered to Tristan.

"So how do you know Kaiba?"

"Let's save the chit-chat for some other time. Like never." Kaiba interuppted. "We have to go now." Then Ginny and Kaiba left.

They got back to the Kaiba mansion without being attacked by mummies. He told her that she could spend the night in one of his guest rooms. Ginny called her parents and told them where she would be for the night. Mokuba came down, but Kaiba told him to go to bed.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Moto House: "What are we going to do?" Tea asked.

"We really can do nothing right now. We'll decide on what to do in the morning." Yami told her.

They decided to go to bed. Tomorrow was going to be the start of a long journey. What they didn't know was someone, or something was watching them. He was standing outside Yugi's house.

"So brother, this is where you're at. And Kira is here too! _This won't be that hard after all."_

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

chapter 10 is finally done! thanx to those that reviewed. hopefully there will be more! please R&R.. ill try and write more in my notebook while im away!


	11. A Shadow of the Past

**Chapter 11: A Shadow of the Past**

sorry that it took me so long to update but i was on vacation at the end of august, so i couldnt think of any ideas why i was gone. then i came back and i had to go to a party for my friend. after that school started and i have been busy ever since. so here it is chapter 11!

TillEverMore: I just realized that Big and Evil isnt in this chapter! lol

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Atemu was about to leave Yugi's house when he got an idea. _"Maybe I should stick around and play a little bit of games with my dear brother and Kira."_

Yugi was sleeping while Yami was up thinking. _"Why is it that evil is always after me or Yugi?"_

"Maybe you two are just so good looking." Came a voice inside his head.

"Who is there?"

A shadowy figure appeared. Though Yami could not see what the figure looked like, he could tell this was not a good thing. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"Lets just say that I am very powerful. You'll find out about me soon enough. Seeing as you don't remember me." Then the figure left.

Yami decided that he was going to tell Yugi about what just happened. He wasn't going to, but if the figure could enter the puzzle then Yugi might be in danger. There was nothing he could do but wait until morning.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Cassandra was sleeping, but Kira was up thinking. _"Where are thses flashbacks coming from? It's not like I did anything to unlock them."_

Then, the same shadowy figure that was in the puzzle appeared to her. "I know how you got some of your memories back my dear. Because I sent them to you."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"You'll find out in good time my dear. Before I leave, would you like me to send you one more memory? Of course I will." Then the shdowy figure left.

"Wait! How do I know you?" But the figure was gone. Whoever he was, he has an evil presence about himself.

Then Kira could feel herself being pulled from where she was to a different part of her mind.

:Flashback: Kira ran as fast as she could without looking back. She didn't even turn around when Yami was calling her. _"How could he lie to me all this time?"_ Kira thought, _"How could I be so stupid? I fell in love with a man who I can't be with."_ She finally stoped, and beganto cry.

When she got home, there were some of the royal gurards wating for her. Kira's family looked a little worried.

"The pharaoh has requested your presence." One of the guards said. "What he wants with a dirty peasant, I don't know."

"What does the pharaoh want with you? You didn't do anyting bad, did you?"

"No mama, everything's fine."

The guards took her to the pharaoh's palace. They came to a room where Yami was waiting. He told the guards to leave the room.

"Sorry if I scare you by bringing you here in that kind of way. But I thought this was the only way I could speak with you." Yami said. "Could you please listen to what I have to say?"

"Well you did bring me out here. Plus I must do everything I can to serve my pharaoh." She said.

"How could you think of me as just your pharaoh? Even after all of the time we spent together."

"Yes, but you never told me that you were the pharaoh." Kira began to cry. "We can never be. I am worth less than the ground you walk on."

"That's not true!" Yami practically yelled. "I love you, and that's all that matters! Why can't you see it?" He pleaded.

"Do you know how many people will hate you if you're with a peasant?"

"It does not matter what they think. Because I am their ruler, and what I say goes."

Kira didn't know what to say. She just turned away from Yami, and began to cry again. "I really want to be with you. But..."

Yami walked up to her. He turned her around and hugged her. "We can be together. Just say that you'll be my queen." He whispered.

"I just don't know. I do kow that I love you."

"You're great when it comes to helping others. The lower class people (yami never called them peasants) will love you since you know where they're coming from. Just leave the upper class and High Priests to me."

Kira began to smile. "Ok Pharaoh Yami, I accept your proposal. I will marry you." At that moment, she felt like the happiest woman in all of Egypt.

Yami too, began to smile because he was just as happy as she was. "Great then! I will tell everyone the great news." :End Flashback:

Kira came back to reality. The flashbacks started to make a little more sense now, but they still didn't have explain the dream. Then she thought of something. Why would this figure send her flashbacks of her and Yami? What did they have to do with anything? Were they even true flashes of her past? Kira hoped to answer all of these questions as soon as possible.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Meanwhile: Yami was still up thinking about the shadowy figure. He didn't reconize the voice. But Yami didn't know ayone of thing could get into the puzzle. Unless there is a special connection somehow. The last thing Yami thought about was if the figure was gay. _"I mean he did cal Yugi and I good looking. But then again, we are."_ He decided to brush the thought off. And wait to see what happens next.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

thats all for chapter 11! hope that u all liked it. plz R&R!

till next time!


	12. The Attack or Close to it

**Chapter 12: The Attack or Close to it**

i would like to thank everyone for reading this story. out of all of my strories, this one got the most hits! but i wish that if you read it, that you'll also review too! cuz i really want to update but it seems like i can take my time since i'm not getting ang reviews except from people i know.

TillEverMore: I put Big and Evil in here just for us! lol

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Earlier that night: After Kaiba sent Mokuba to bed, he took Ginny to the room she was going to be sleeping in. He also gave her one of his spare shirts for her to sleep in.

"Umm... thanks for letting me stay here for the night." Ginny said.

"Whatever. Just don't count on it happening again." Kaiba got up to leave, but his wounds from earlier started to cause him pain.

"Here let me help you." she went over just to have him reject her.

"I don't need your help. I can walk to my own bedroom."

"Why can't you just let someone help you sometimes!"

"I got to where I am today without help from anyone. And I'm not going to start now!"

"Answer me this. Why did you protect me from those freak things back in the alley. Because I could have handled myself."

He just looked at her, and walked away. Ginny layed down to go to sleep. _"You're definitly not the Seto I knew when we were younger."_

Before Kaiba went to sleep, he was thinking about what Ginny asked him a few minutes ago. He decided that it was because he didn't feel like watching her get attacked by the mummies.

_"That is so full of shit."_

"Huh... Who said that?" Kaiba asked.

_"I did. You know the little voice inside your head that tells you what to do."_

"Okay, if you're so smart, then why did I do it?"

_"Of course I'm smart. Because I'm you." _Kaiba's concious said. _"She used to be your best friend. It's natural for you to want to pretect her because you like her."_

"I do not like Ginny! Besides I'm too busy for a girlfriend. So why don't you shut up." Then Kaiba went to sleep.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

The next morning: When Yugi woke up, Yami told him about the figure from last night.

"What do you..." But before Yugi could finish, Cassandra came into the room.

"Sorry about just walking in like thise, but I have something important to tell you guys." She told them. "Kira told me that some kind of shadowy figure came to her last night. He said that he was the one who sent Kira the flashbacks of her past. The he told her that we'll find out who he was in good time. Plus, I just saw the most recent flashaback. And it's very interesting."

"What is it about?" Yami asked.

"You asking kira to marry you." Cassandra blurted.

"What!" Both guys said in unison.

"Oops! I don't think I was supposed to tell you that. Umm... Just forget what I said." Before Yami could ask her anything, Cassandra ran out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know." Then the two went downstairs.

Everyone was eating breakfast. "So what are we going to do today?" Joey asked.

"Well I doubt that the mummies will come out during the day." Tea told them

"Maybe we could tell Marik what we kow. Then see what he has to say." Cassandra suggested, trying to avoid Yami's glances.

_"Why did you say something to Yami about that."_ Kira mentally asked her_ "You know that I didn't want to tell him yet."_

_"I know and I'm sorry."_

After breakfast, Cassandra called Marik, and he told them to come over. When they got there, they told Marik and Alana about how the mummies attacked Kaiba. Then, Yami Kira told Marik about the shadowy figure from last night.

"I think that the mummies and this shadow figure are related somehow." Tristan said.

"You're most likely correct." Marik told him. "My bet is that this figure is the mummies leader. But we can't be too sure. We should go out tonight and see if we can find any of the mummies."

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Later that night, they all met up at the park. Marik suggested that they broke into groups to cover more ground. Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Duke went in one group. Then Marik, Cassandra, Yami, and Yugi went together.

"Now everyone meet back here at 11 o'clock." Marik told them.

Joey and his group had been walking for almost 2 hours. Since they didn't find anything, they decided to go back and see if the others had better luck. Joey saw a hot-dog stand and wanted to get something to eat. He told the others that he would catch up. When he was walking to catch up with the others, Joey heard some sort of groaning. He turned around and saw four mummies walking toward him. "You freaky corpses don't scare me!"

Before he knew it, there was a whole group of them. _"Now I kinda know how Rich Boy felt."_ Joey thought. They closed in and he was knocked down to the ground. Joey thought he was done for until he heard the sound of a motorcycle.

Someone was driving a bike around the mummies. The tried to attack, but the bike was too fast for them. Not the mention the long chain the biker had to help fight the mummies. The mummies decided to leave out of fear. The bike stoped and the person got off. Joey, who was on the ground, was now trying to get up. His head hurt from when he as knocked down.

"You know hun, I don't think it's wise to gbe out here all by yourself. Unless you want me to save you again." Joey looked up to see that the voice belinged to none other than Mai Valentine.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

That's the end of chapter 12... personally i think that the story is getting really good. so update and let me know what you think of it! -Is is foreign? (inside joke)- until next time!


	13. Feelings Begin to Show

**Chapter 13: Feelings Begin to Show**

Thanks everyone that's reading and reviewing my story! I'll try and update as quick as possible! But with school and everything, that's gonna be a little hard, but I'll do my best!

TillEverMore: Of course last chapter rocked.. or did it?

Audi Katia: Don't we all love what Ginny does to Kaiba. lol

Kikyoreborn9295: Glad that you liked the joey/mai thing!

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

After the mummies left, Mai helped Joey up. "What are you doing here, Mai?"

"Well I was coming to town to visit you. (awww) Then I heard about these creepy mummy things. So I came to check it out, and here we are."

Joey took Mai to meet up with the others. They had to explain to her why Yami had his own body. Plus she was introduced to Cassandra. When everyone was all caught up, thye all went home and promised to meet up the next day.

When Yugi, Cassandra, and Yami got home, they told Mr. Moto what happened.

"It still doesn't explain where the mummies are coming from." He said.

"I know Grandpa, but we'll find out what's going on." Yugi reassured his grandfather.

Cassandra had gone to bed, but Yugi and Yami were still in Yugi's room talking.

"So Yugi, what do you think of Cassandra?"

"She seems pretty nice. Why do you ask?"

Yami knew that Yugi wasn't getting the point, so he would have to spell it out for him. "Do you like her?"

"Well, I do like her as a friend. But nothing more."

Cassandra had woken up to go to the bathroom. She was walking by Yugi's door, when she heard the two guys talking. She knew it was wrong to listen in, but Cassandra couldn't help herself.

"Okay Yugi, is there a reason why?"

"Well, you see, I kinda like Tea. I was only being nice because I didn't want Cassandra to feel left out." Yugi told him.

"I see, well maybe you should tell Tea how you feel."

"You know what Yami, I will." Yugi said. "Plus I don't know why, but Cassandra is a little too pushy for me."

Little did they know, Cassandra was right outside Yugi's door. She felt a little jealous, but mostly hurt. _"I can see why he likes Tea and all. I don't know, maybe I was a little too pushy and everything."_ Cassandra thought to herself. Then she went back to her room before someone saw her.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

The next day: Kaiba was in his office working as usual. The pain from his wounds was practically gone. It had been two days since he talked to Ginny, and he couldn't stop thinking about her. _"Damn! I have to stop thinking about her, or I'll never get any work done!"_ He said to himself.

Just then Mokuba walked into the office. "Hey bro! I'm going to go out for a little while okay?"

"Sure. Whatever."

Mokuba got the hint that his older brother was really busy, or in a bad mood. so he decided to leave as quick as possible.

Kaiba couldn't stand it anymore, so he left and went for a walk in the park. There he saw Yugi and all his friends. "Don't you geeks have anything else to do? Like doing a magic trick with all that hokiss-pokiss stuff you always talk about."

Joey was the first to open his mouth. "Look whose talking, Mr. Oh I got attacked by a bunch of mummies."

Kaiba just glared at them and walked away. He was walking by one of those shops with the t.v.'s in the windows.

"Maxamilus Pegasus, creator of the card game Duel Monsters, and owner of Industrial Illusions is about to announce the heir to his company." The new's broadcaster said.

_"This should be good." _Kaiba thought as he watched the t.v.

Then Pegasus came on the t.v. "I would like to share with everyone the news of the heir to my company incase I were to pass on. I would like to introduce my favorite, and only neice, Ginny Markson."

"What the hell!" Kaiba yelled. Luckily there was no one around to hear him. _"Ginny never told me she was related to Pegasus. Even when we were little, I never knew." _Kaiba was thinking about talking to Ginny, but not now. Is she was going to take over one of his enemy's company, then she was now his enemy too.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Meanwhile at the park, everyone was discussing the mummy problem. They were going to go out again tonight. REbecca was there, and also wanted to go out. Cassandra didn't think it was a good idea. Then they began to argue.

"Enough!" Marik yelled. "Rebecca can come with me."

"Can I come too?" Came Mokuba's voice. "I know Seto could care less, but I want to find out what attacked him and Ginny."

"Fine, you can come with me too." Marik told him. "Joey, you go with Mai. Yugi with Tea. Duke and Tristan. Then Cassandra with the Pharaoh."

"Yo! Why aren't I with a girl?" Tristan asked.

"Does it look like there are enough girls here?" Marik answered sounding annoyed.

Yugi looked over to Yami who looked quite pleased with who he was partnered with.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

There that is chapter 13! Hmm.. why does Yami look pleased with his parnter? Find out in the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!


	14. Before Nightfall

**Chapter 14: Before Nightfall**

I am so0o sorry it took me so long to update, but my computer had viruses and we took it to the shop for like 2 weeks. then when we got it back, all the data was erased. so now i finally got everything back and now i can update this for you guys.

TillEverMore: Hope u get your computer back soon, so you can review!

Audi Katia: I like Ginny too...lol

Kikyoreborn9295: hope that you like this chapter!

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Yugi was glad that he was partnered with Tea. This gave him a chance to tell her how he felt. But what he didn't understand us why Yami was so concerned about whether or not he liked Cassandra. Was it possible that Yami liked her?

"Okay everyone, meet back here when it starts to get dark out." Marik told them.

Cassandra decided to go visit her grandfather with Rebecca. Leaving Yugi and Yami to walk home without her. This was Yugi's chance to find out what is really going on.

"Yami, why were you so concerned about if I liked Cassandra?"

"No reason. Just curiosity." Yami answered calmly.

"Well do you like her?"

Yami stopped, and turned to Yugi. "Why would you think something like that?"

"Well you did look a little pleased when you found out she was your partner."

"I was only pleased because now I can ask her about what she meant when she mentioned that flashback." Yami replied. Maybe a little too sharply.

Yugi didn't want to get into an arguement, so he dropped the subject. He told Yami that he had to go to the GameShop to help his grandfather with some things before they left later.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Cassandra and Rebecca were at the Domino Museum with their grandfather. Cassandra told him everything she knew about the mummies.

"Hmm... That does sound a little odd that all of this happened after the pharaoh got his body back." Professor Hawkins said.

"That's why we're going out tonight to find out more about the mummies." Cassandra told him. "Well I'm going to go now. See you guys later." Then she left.

While she was walking up the street, Cassandra was too deep in thought that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. And ended up bumping into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"It's okay, really." Said the voice.

"Tea?"

"Oh hey Cassandra." Tea said. _"Great I bump into the last person that I want to see."_

Cassandra was thinking the same thing, but didn't want to start anything, so she was going to be nice. "So what are you up to?"

"Not much, just taking a walk." She didn't want to do this, but had to be nice. "Do you want to come with?"

"Sure, I mean if you don't mind." Cassandra said trying to be nice.

The two girls were walking up the street. Tea couldn't go on like this. "Look, I'm sorry that I haven't been a descent person since you met me."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have tried to come between you and Yugi. I'm sure that you guys are pretty close."

"Well I appreciate your concern, but Yugi and I are just friends."

"Tea, I'm gonna tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone that I told you."

"I promise not to tell anyone."

"Well last night I overheard Yugi and Yami talking. Yami asked him if he liked me, but Yugi said no because he liked you."

"Oh..." Was all Tea could say.

"Aren't you happy? I thought that you liked Yugi?" Cassandra asked.

"Well... I used to like Yugi, but that was before... Nevermind. What am I going to say when he tells me? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been jealous of you." Tea said.

"Just tell him how you really feel. If he is as good as a friend as you think, then he'll understand."

"You're right. Hey, what do you say us girls go shopping then go with the others laster?"

the two girls spent the rest of the day shopping, and having a good time.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Mokuba went back to Kaiba Corp to see his brother. He found out about Ginny and her relation to Pegasus. _"Seto must really not be in a good mood right now."_ He went into his brother's office.

"What do you want, Mokuba?" Kaiba asked, sounding just the way his little brother predicted, pissed.

"I saw the news. I'm sorry that Ginny and Pegasus are related. It must suck for you."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mokuba. I could care less about Ginny and Pegasus. So you have nothing to be sorry for."

Mokuba got the hint that he should leave before things got out of hand. It was going to get dark soon, so he had to go anyway.

After his brother left, Kaiba was left in his office alone. He was still mad that Ginny never told him that she was related to Pegasus.

"Hmm... This could work though. All I have to do is get close to Ginny, then when she least expects it, take that stupid company from under her nose."

"You can't do that!" Came the good voice inside of him. "What if she really starts to like you. You'll lose more than you gain."

This caused Kaiba to stop and think for a moment.

"She deserves it!" The evil voice inside him said.

Then they appeared. They both looked like Kaiba, but the good side was wearing a white trench coat and the evil said was wearing all black. Plus Kaiba found him to be creepy.

_"I can't believe this is happening to me."_ He thought.

"Face it, you have to take her down before she does it to you." The evil side said.

"He does have a point." Kaiba told his good half.

"You'd rather teal Pegasus's company and hurt the one you like. How childish!"

"Now he has a point." Kaiba said. "But I don't like Ginny."

"Sure you don't." The good half said sarcastically.

"Okay, here is what you need to do." The dark half said. "Make it look like you do like her. Get into her bed, then get her to give you Pegasus's company."

"Eww... You are creepy." Kaiba said. "You both need to leave me alone." Then he brushed the two off. "I need to figure something out. With no thanks to the voices in my head."

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

That's the end of chapter 14! Now please read and review! I don't know when i'll be able to update my next chapter. so let me know what you think of this one!


	15. At Nightfall

**Chapter 15: At Nightfall**

Well sorry that it took so long for me to update, but as usual there was a lot going on with me right now. There hasnt really been that many reviews for my story, so if I don't get that many more I might not update for a while or maybe not at all. Without further adue here is the next chapter.

Audi Katia: Thanx for reviewing, hope u can read more of this.

Kikyoreborn9295: Yes, we can all imagine Kaiba saying that..lol

TillEverMore: I finally got to update my story!

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

When it started to get dark out, Yugi went to the park to go meet the others. He felt a little bad for almost starting an arguement with Yami. He knew Yami didn't like Cassandra that way, or at least that's what he thought. Well if everything went right and the whole mummy thing is over soon, he will get his chance to tell Tea how he really felt about her. When he got to the place they were to meet at, Yami was already there with Marik.

"Hey Yugi, you're actually a little early because no one else besides Yami has arrived yet." Marik told him.

"Oh... That's okay."

A couple of minutes later, Joey, Tristan, and Duke showed up. Everyone was there except Mokuba, and the three girls. The next two to show were Mokuba and Rebecca.

"Well look what we've got here." Joey teased

"Joey, shut up!" Rebecca shot back.

"So, how did you two end up coming together." Tristan asked.

"We just ran into each other on the way here. Is that a crime?" Mokuba told them.

**:Flashback:** _Mokuba was getting ready to go to the park to meet the others. He had just left his brother in his office to do who knows what. While he was walking up the street, he saw Rebecca walking up the street. She looked like she was a little lost. _

_"Well, I guess I should go see if she is really lost." He thought to himself. "Hey Rebbeca! Are you okay? You look a little lost._

_Rebbeca turned around. "Oh hey Mokuba! I'm not really lost, but it's been a while since I've been in Domino, so I can't really remember where some things are."_

_He found out where she was really heading, and offered to show her the way because he was going that way too. _**:End Flashback:**

After Mokuba got done telling what happened, Joey and Tristan just gave him a look, but decided not to mention it anymore. Then Tea and Cassandra finally showed up. They appologized for being late becuase they had to drop off their shopping bags back at their house. Yugi was glad that the two girls were finally getting along pretty well. Mia showed up a few minutes later. She told them that she had to handle something before she came, but wouldn't say what it was.

"Okay now that everyone is finally here we can break off into out groups and get started." Marik told them.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Kaiba was still sitting in his office thinking about what to do. He wasn't able to get any work done thanks to the fact that he had no clue how to handle the problem he was facing. He was about to give up when the buzzer rang.

"What is it?" He asked still sounding a little pissed.

"Mr. Kaiba, Miss. Markson is here to see you." His secretary told him. "Would you like me to send her in, or tell her to leave?"

Kaiba thought about this for a minute. "Send her in."

Ginny came into his office. Judging by the look on his face, she figured that he saw the news earlier. "Look Seto, there is a reason why I didn't tell you about my uncle. I was afraid that you wouldn't even bother to talk to me. Please don't be mad, I thought it would be better if you didn't know."

"First of all, it's Mr. Kaiba. Plus you think it's better to do something behind my back instead of just telling me. Keeping secrets and sneaking behind people's backs is a lot worse than just saying it."

Instead of being sad and hurt by what he said to her, Ginny became angry. "Who do you think you are! You have no right to say anything like that to me! First of all, you denied even knowing me, and you said that you could care less and a bunch of other shit like that! Now all of the sudden you're mad because I never told you something, and said I went behind you're back. If I'm not mistaken, you never said we were friends, so it doesn't matter if I told you or not."

"Well now that you feel that way, you should just get the hell out of my office!" Kaiba said calmly, but stern enough to make his point made.

"Fine have it that way!" Ginny yelled then quickly turned to leave.

_"Shit! That wasn't how I planned for it to go." _Kaiba thought to himself right after Ginny left.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Yugi and Tea were walking the streets looking for any sign of mummies. He wanted to tell her that he liked her, but was feeling pretty nervous. It was now or never. "Hey Tea, can I tell you something?"

"Sure Yugi."

"Well, we have been friends for a pretty long time. And we've also been through a lot together. Over time, I have come to think of you as more than just my friend. What I guess that I'm trying to say is that I like you, Tea."

Tea didn't know what to say to all of that. She liked Yugi, but as a best friend. Maybe she did make him think that she liked him also. Even Cassandra thought that she liked him. "Yugi, it's great that you like me, but ummm... you're my best friend, so I couldn't be anything else to you. Please don't be mad, but I think it will be better this way."

Yugi had a flash of dissappointment in his eyes, but it quickly went away. "That's okay Tea, you're right, it probably wouldn't have worked out anyway."

The two were walking in an awkward silence for a few minutes until a russling sound was heard. They looked at each other, then cautiously walked to where the noise was coming from.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Tristan and Duke were walking down one of the side streets. Neither had really said a word to the other. Tristan was still mad that he wasn't partnered with a girl, but Marik was right about how there wasn't enough.

Duke was the one who decided to say something first. "Do you think Serenity will like to go to the movies, or out to dinner on our date?"

Tristan stopped dead in his tracks. "What do you mean by that!"

"Well I haven't asked her yet, but I'm sure that she will say yes. I mean no chick can resist the charm of Duke Deblin!"

This made Tristan pretty mad. Mainly because he was the one who wanted to ask Serenity out. Though whenever he brought it up, Joey would threaten to beat the crap out of him. "Umm...incase you haven't noticed I'm going to be the one who askd Serenity out."

"Sorry, but if you snooze you will lose. If you wanted to go out with Serenity, then you should have asked her already."

The two were giving each other death glares. They were even going to fight, but Duke thought he saw something that didn't look familiar, so the two put off their fight for now and went to go check it out.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Deep within the shadows od one of the allys, Atemu was watching the gang. He chuckled to himself about how they thought breaking off into little groups will help them. He wasn't even worried about them. The only ones he was mainly keeping an eye on were Cassandra and the Pharoh. _"Soon Kira we will be together, and that wreched Pharoh will be out of my way for good."_

What Atemu didn't know what that in another shadow, someone was watching him. Someone who wasn't as powerful as him, but powerful indeed.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

There I finally finished chapter 15! Even though it took me forever. But now that all my research papers and projects are done for the year. So hopefully I can get back on track and update! So please make sure you all review!


	16. At Nightfall 2

**Chapter 16: At Nightfall 2**

Thanx to those reviews.. now i know that some people actually read this story! here is the next chapter !

TillEverMore: I'll try to make as much kaiba as I can... cuz we all just can't get enough..lol

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Joey and Mai were walking up the streets of Domino doing the same thing as all of the others were. Looking for any signs of the mummies. It was a little awkward for the two, seeing as they haven't seen each other in a pretty long time. The last time that Joey saw Mai was when he dueled her when she was under the Oricalcos spell. (AN: remember that when she woke up his soul was already taken, so they never saw each other since) He was a little mad at her for not saying goodbye, but he missed her too much to be mad at her for long.

"So Mai, how ya been?" He asked her.

"I've been pretty good. Needed to clear my head of some things. Plus traveling gets pretty boring after a while, so I decided to come visit you. Not to mention the rumors about these mummy things. Once I heard about that, I knew that you guys had to be involved somehow, seeing as bad things always come your way. No offense."

Joey laughed at this. It was true, bad things always did come there way. Well mainly Yugi's way, but since they were his friends, they stuck by him no matter what. So you could say bad things came their way too. "Well I'm glad that you decided to come. But I have to ask you this. Why didn't you come back after the whole oricalcos thing?"

Mai took a deep breath before answering. "After the whole things with Dartz and all, I wasn't ready to face you guys. Well especially you Joey. I mean it was my fault that your soul was taken. My jealousy and greed caused the darkness in my heart to grow to the point that all of the good things were forgotten." She took another deep breath. "I thought you were angry at me because while you guys were trying to save the world, I kept getting in the way and causing a problem."

Joey grabbed Mai, but not too hard. "Mai, there is no way that I was mad at you! It's not your fault that all of this happened. Plus I sort of blam myself for what happened to you. I wasn't able to save you from the shadow realm intime when you dueled Marik in Battle City. If that never happened, you wouldn't have had anything to fear causing you not to fall into Dartz's grasp."

"It's not your fault that I was weak Joey." Mai told him. "That was my own problem, and that's another reason why I didn't come back. I needed to prove to myself that I'm not as weak as I was. I'm sorry if I made you mad or worried, but it was something I had to do."

"It's okay. I understand now." Joey said with a smile.

Just then, Joey thought he smelt something. "Hey, do you smell that?"

"Joey, now is not the time to feed your face." Mai said in annoyance.

Joey told her it wasn't food, but something else. So the two went towards the smell.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Kaiba couldn't sit in his office any longer. That encounter with Ginny caused him to lose thought on any work that he was doing. Not that he could really concentrate to begin with. He dicided to leave his office and head home. Maybe a good nigt's sleep would help take his mind off of things. Plus it was a long day to begin with. He walked out of Kaiba Corp and headed down the street. He could have had a limo take him home, but he figured the fresh air would do him some good.

_"Damn Ginny, and her getting angry at me! Then again it is my fault. Wait! What am I doing? I never admit that I'm wrong! But there is something about her that makes her different from the other morons I talk to."_

"Of course it's your fault! Why do you insist on pushing Ginny away!" Kaiba realized it was the good half of his concsience talking to him.

_"Great! Now I have offically gone crazy! I'm not going to listen to this becuase it's all just because of a lack of sleep!" _Kaiba thought. "So where is you're other half?" He asked.

"You don't need his help now anyway. But listen to me, I'm the only shot you have to make this thing right. I'm not saying fall in love with the girl or anything, but you can't go on hating everyone that has something against you!" With that, his concscience disappeared.

He decided to cut through the park because it would get him to the Kaiba Mansion faster. As he was walking, Kaiba stopped. He saw Ginny sitting on one of the park benches. He wasn't sure if he should walk over there or not. Besides it was dark out, so why was she even here. In the end, Kaiba decided to go over there.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked with her voice filled with anger.

"Look, I'm not one for apologizing or anything, but it's okay that you didn't tell me that you were Pegasus's niece. Plus I can see why you wouldn't tell me something like that anyway."

Ginny looked at Seto for a minute. "Well, I can forgive you, but that doesn't mean I not still mad."

_"Whatever! It's not like she won't get over it."_ He thought. Then Kaiba was about to keep on walking when Ginny said something else.

"Oh yeah, you have to promise me something."

"What is that?"

"You have to promise that even though I'm helping my Uncle Max out, that won't have anything to do with us."

Kaiba thought about this for a minute. If he made that promise then he could kiss taking over Industrial Illusions goodbye. Then again, his company was doing better, so there was no need to worry. Or maybe that's why Pegasus's needs Ginny's help. Some last chance to try and bring his company back to some sort of glory of what it once was. "Okay fine, it's not like I have anything to worry about."

Ginny just gave him a look, but said nothing. She asked if she could walk with him, and grudingly he agreed. As the two were walking, they ran into two other people.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Marik was on the look out for any signs of mummies. _"Why did I have to volunteer to take the little kids!"_ Not that he would say anything outloud. Besides, he could take on the mummies if they came. He just needed to make sure that Mokuba and Rebecca stayed out of his way. He wished Alana was here because he could use her company, but he told her to stay home because he didn't want to put her in any kind of danger. Thanks to her, he was living the life he enjoyed now.

**:Flashback:** _ Marik had just come back from Domino with Ishizu and Odion. The whole Battle City Tornament had wiped him out. Not to mention he had lost years of his life thanks to the evil within him. But now that he was back, it was time to start over with a good life. Just as he walked in, a woman ran up and gave him a big hug!_

_"Marik! You're back! I knew Ishizu wouldn't let me down!" The Alana said, but stopped when she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?"_

_"Alana, I have let you down so many times in the past. You should have married Risho when you had the chance." He told her._

_"That's easy. I didn't love Risho! Marik, I love you. You were the chosen tomb keeper, not him, so I was bound to marry you anyway. Everything that happened was in the past, so I'm not mad. Besides I knew that wasn't the real you. And when Ishizu told me she was going to try and rescue you from the darkness, I knew I couldn't give up!"_

_Soon after that the two were married. Of course Risho wasn't happy, but he still believe that he had a chance with Alana. Marik made sure that wouldn't happen, so seeing as he was the tomb keeper, he had Risho sent off to another temple. _**:End Flashback:**

Marik was brought out of his memory, by Rebecca's voice. "Ummm Marik, I think there might be a problem." She said.

When he looked to see what she was talking about, Marik saw them. There were about ten mummies! "You two better get back." He said to them.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Yami and Cassandra were walking up the streets just like the others were doing. Cassandra was still thinking about the conversation she and Tea had earlier about Yugi. She still couldn't believe that Tea didn't like Yugi as more than a friend. She actually felt sorry for him. Judging by the conversation she heard between him and Yami, she could only imagine how he must feel when Tea turns him down.

"So, how did you come across the item with Kira's spirit in it?" Yami asked, bringing Cassandra back to reality.

"My grandfather found it in one of his digs, and thought it looked pretty, so he gave it to me." She told him. She wasn't stupid, Cassandra knew that Yami was just trying to make small talk. But she wasn't going to say anything about it, just go along.

"I was just wondering, is there anything that you know about my past that you haven't mentioned?" Yami asked.

Cassandra had to think of what to say. There was no way that she could tell him about all of the flashbacks and dreams that she was having. "Nothing I can think of." She said. Though she hated to lie, she had to do it. Now wasn't a good time to talk about things like that.

Yami was going to say something in protest, but didn't because he heard something. When he looked to see what it was, he saw some of the mummies! "Stay behind me." He said to Cassandra.

Kira began to take over. "You don't need to protect me. I can handle myself, but thanks for the offer."

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

As Yugi and Tea were walking towards the noise, Yugi couldn't get over the fact that Tea turned him down. But now wasn't the time to think of things like that. They found themselves walking towards an ally. When they looked to see what the noise was, they saw someone walking towards them.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

thats all for chapter 16th! it seems pretty long to me. but thats a good thing for you guys.. lol there are so many cliff hangers, so you'll just have to wait to find out! please R&R!


	17. Who was Following Who

**Chapter 17: Who Was Following Who?**

Thanx to those reviews.. now i know that some people actually read this story! here is the next chapter !

TillEverMore: now you'll get to see why everyone heard those noises! and who was the one watching Atemu!

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

When Yugi looked to see who it was, he saw Kaiba and the blonde he was with the other night. Tea was relieved because she thought it was some mummies, and she didn't want to fight any. And she didn't think a couple of dance moves would do the trick either.

"Great! It was just these two losers." Kaiba said in annoyance.

"Hey Kaiba. Are you looking for the mummies also?" Yugi asked.

"Heh! As if. I have better things to do than look for some "mummies" when I could be at home getting some sleep for a new day's work."

Tea was about to say something in protest, but Ginny cut her off by saying that she heard some strange noises. When they all looked over, there were about five mummies coming towards them. Kaiba wanted to leave, but even he couldn't leave Yugi ans Tea to meet their fate in the afterlife. It would have been to pathetic of a way to die.

The mummies were about to attack, but them something happened. No one knew why, but they started to retreat. "They must have known better not to mess with me again." Kaiba said.

"You know Kaiba, everything isn't always about you. Just saying." Tea stated.

Kaiba just gave a grunt, and he and Ginny headed back the way they came. Yugi watched them leave. There was something about Ginny that is more than meets the eye. He wanted to find out what, but now wasn't the time to do so.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Yami and Kira were battleing some of the mummies. Yami had to admit that Kira was a pretty good fighter. He only wished he knew more about her past life. For all he knew, she could have been after his time, or possibly before it. But there was no time for wondering because things had to be dealt with now.

Kira looked over at Yami, who looked a little weak from battleing the mummies. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's just that my body isn't what it used to be I guess. Well until I get more rest."

She nodded in agreement. Plus she also knew that it was also because he doesn't have much of his memory back, so he doesn't really remember his skills. The mummy number started increasing! There was no way that Yami could keep on fighting the way he was now, and Kira knew it. So, she stepped infront of them and her necklace (the one that Cassandra uses to become Kira) started to glow. Then all of the mummies cried out and disappeared.

"Wow. How did you do that?" Yami asked.

"Well, my power isn't what it used to be. My heart holds no darkness, therefore the light from my spirit can get rid of the dark evil. I'll explain more when there is time." She told him.

The two were about to leave until they heard someone coming. They both thought that it might be Atemu because they had their seperate reasons for thinking so. But they were both shocked when they saw the person come forward.

"Bakura!" Yami yelled in shock and anger.

"Who is that?" Kira asked.

"Someone who doesn't need to be here at a time like this." Yami told her.

"Geez, relax Pharoh! Before you have a cow or something." Bakura told him. "I'm not here to hurt you surprisingly. I was actually following Atemu. Seeing as he is an enemy to me too, but that doesn't make us allies."

"You mean you've seen him?" Kira asked.

"Yes, but then he went into this dark portal, and I didn't know where he went. But I do know that he was watching you two."

Yami thought for a minute. If Atemu was watching them, then mayve he was also watching Yugi and the others. He told Kira that they should go back to find the others. The two left, leaving Bakura in the shadows watching.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Joey and Mai were running towards the scent Joey was smelling. She told him it had better not been some sort of food, or else she would hurt him for wasting their time. He swore it wasn't, seeing as he was a master at foods. They ran until they arrived at a group of mummies.

"See, I told you I smelt something bad. And it wasn't food." He told Mai.

"Fine, I'll you it to you this time." Mai said. Then she looked at the mummies. She noticed that they were surrounding something. "Hey Joey! Isn't that Marik?"

Joey looked over and saw Marik in the middle of a group of mummies. He was holding his own for right now. Though, Joey and Mai had to do something before the mummies became too much for him to handle alone. Joey jumped in and started to fight the mummies. Mai also jumped in for a little action.

"Watch out!" Mokuba yelled from the side as the mummies were attacking.

Then for some reason the mummies just began to leave. The walked off till they couldn't be seen.

"What was that all about?" Rebecca asked as she came from behind one of the cars.

Marik was just as puzzled as she was. He also didn't know why the mummies decided to leave on their own. Did someone call for them? Or did they just decide to leave? These were questions that were running through his mind as well as everyone else's there.

"I don't know what was up with that." Mai finally said. "Maybe we should go back to meet up with the others, and see if they found anything also."

They decided to take Mai's advice and got back to meet with the others in hopes that they found out more than they did.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

Tristan and Duke went to go check out that unfamiliar sight that they saw. When they got there, they saw one mummy by itself.

"Ha! This should be a piece of cake!" Tristan said with excitement.

The two guys went for the mummy, but when they did, the mummy vanished.

"What happened?" Duke asked.

"I don't know man."

Duke looked at his watch and realized that it was time they should be heading back to meet up with the others. They hoped that the others found out more than they did about the mummies.

"Oh and by the way Tristan, I would so havea better chance with Serenity than you would." Duke added as they walked away.

"What! Kepp dreaming! Everyone knows that I am the man for Serenity. Just don't be jealous."

"As if I would ever be jealous of you!"

The two began to argue all the way back to the meeting spot.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X0X**

That's all for chapter 17! sorry it took so long to update, but you know how school can be a pain in the butt a lot of the time. Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner! But I will try! so please review!


End file.
